Military Illusion
by Zomfi
Summary: Cowritten with Jinglestanchibi, one of my msn contacts. You should know Bluebird's Illusion before read how the homonculi try to come back to power after Pride! DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Title :** Military's illusion 军部の虛像

**Author :** Jinglestan (– AkitoAya)

**Rating :** G

**Disclaimer :** We don't own them, originals characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa and Pride to the BBI staff.

Imagined by Jinglestan, written by AkitoAya

**Prologue **

Darkness.

No more time nor space, just infinite, perfect and cold darkness.

And beyond…

**Chapter one **

Beyond the darkness there is…

A white wall.

He opened his eyes and got up slowly.

_Where am I ?_

He stared at the wall, which wasn't so white, after all… strange red marks were painted on it, tracing like a circle in the room.

_Brother…_

That voice… he tried to remember but nothing came. Why ?

And it seemed that, the more he tried to remember, the more his memory was fading into nothing. So when Envy came to meet him and gave him some clothes, he just accepted it and did nothing more.

He met a man who called him Pride, but that was unimportant too, wasn't it ?

The man told him that he was his son and, therefore, he had to obey him. He just bowed.

- Pride ?

- ?

- Welcome among us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :** Military's illusion 军部の虛像

**Author :** Jinglestan (– AkitoAya)

**Rating :** G

**Disclaimer :** We don't own them, originals characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa and Pride to the BBI staff.

Imagined by Jinglestan, written by AkitoAya

**Chapter two**

If somebody asked to Lust, she would have answered that Envy had been talking for approximately 4 hours. Talking and talking and… Well, she could at least pass the time admiring Edward's… no, Pride's perfect body.

- It's not that I'm jealous…

- No, obviously, not.

- I just don't understand _why_ he has these marks whereas I haven't !

Lust just smiled and chose to let him continue.

- So, you are not jealous of Pride but you'd like to be like him.

But before Envy could answer, an authoritarian voice stopped him.

- The name of your feeling, my son, is envy. You cannot deny what runs in your blood and lives in your flesh.

The three homunculi turned immediately, facing to the blond-haired man.

- Father, began Envy, I was just..

But Hohenheim stopped him raising a hand.

- Each of my children is as I chosen him to be..

Envy smirked and murmured just as loudly for Lust to hear it.

- Seems that Hoho-papa is inspired, today…

Seemed that the man could hear it too.

- Shut up Envy !

- Sorry… even if I don't really… Envy smiled

- Envyyyy…. Groaned Hohenheim between teeth

Lust smiled. Poor Hoho-papa was frustrated ?

- Anyway.. we need to rule again the country. I can't send Wrath again to be Fuhrer so, Envy, you will be in charge of that. Pride will help and supervise you. Said Hohenheim

- I… _WHAT _!

- Could it be possible that you didn't understand what I said ?

- I PERFECTLY UNDERSTOOD IT ! AND I'LL NEVER, HEAR ME, NEVER ACCEPT TO BE UNDER THAT SHRIMP'S CONTROL ! bawled Envy

Hohenheim just stared at Envy with a neutral expression and said.

- I'm not asking you to accept. You'll do what I tell you to.

- I REFUSE, YOU SILLY OLD… Envy took a deep breath to calm himself before wheezing. Go to hell with your projects. Even if I accepted, I couldn't : do you imagine what these humans would say seeing me in the Fuhrer's office.

- They'll say nothing for they won't see you. Smiled Hohenheim

Envy raised an eyebrow, suspicious and waited for him to finish.

- It is Fuhrer Roy Mustang and Edward Elric that they'll see.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title :** Military's illusion 军部の虛像

**Author :** Jinglestan (– AkitoAya)

**Rating :** G

**Disclaimer :** We don't own them, originals characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa and Pride to the BBI staff.

Imagined by Jinglestan, written by AkitoAya

**Chapter 2 **

_« Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious »_

_Marry Poppins_

- Lieutenant Hawkeye, the sun is almost gone now… we should stop here for today.

Hawkeye sighed and acknowledged.

- Go, Havoc, I want to stay a little more.

Havoc leaved, letting her without a last stare. She'd use to stay until it was dark, waiting patiently for General Mustang and Colonel Elric. Havoc knew she would hope for years, she would wait them faithfully. No matter what would happen or what people would say. He guessed it was useless to try to convince her, then.

Hawkeye stared at the headquarters again. There was nothing but she was sure she had seen Edward and someone else.

Envy chuckled.

- You should get dressed, now, o'chibi-san, I'm not sure that the military will be glad to see you like this.

Pride stared silently at Envy and started to dress. Envy looked towards the city until he heard a suffocated moan. He turned back.

- Pride ? What the hell… ? Envy stopped, wordless in front of what he was seeing.

Pride had dressed himself but, if Envy had to invent a word for that, it would surely be something like "foolishly-dressed" : Pride had put his pants on his head, boots as gloves and gloves as boots. Envy didn't know, though, how Pride could have done to put his skirt instead of his pants and his butt-skirt around his neck, as a weird blue cape.

Envy sighed and walked toward Pride.

- I guess, my dearest little stupid shrimp, that we have a very, very long way before achieving our aim...

Pride just raised an eyebrow, he didn't see what was wrong with the uniform. Wasn't he wearing it, as he has been told ? So, what's the matter ? How weird, could Envy be, sometimes…

When Hawkeye began to think about coming back to her apartment, she saw two figures walking out of the headquarters. She stared at them, as if she didn't believed what she was seeing.

- Ge… General Mustang ? And colonel Elric !


	4. Chapter 4

**Title :** Military's illusion 军部の虛像

**Author :** Jinglestan (– AkitoAya)

**Rating :** G

**Disclaimer :** We don't own them, originals characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa and Pride to the BBI staff.

Imagined by Jinglestan, written by AkitoAya

**Chapter 3 **

Hawkeye stayed for one second totally stunned, looking to the two silhouettes walking towards her.

Envy stopped, an enigmatic smile upon his lips.

- Lieutenant Hawkeye... he said, trying to sound as natural as possible, nice to see you.

Hawkeye stared at Envy, wordless.

The homunculus frowned a little. Could it be possible that Hawkeye didn't believe him to be Roy Mustang ? But before he could say anything, he found himself lying on the ground and Hawkeye watching him, obviously furious.

- Where were you gone ! You have no idea of how I could have been worrying during all this time ! I thought you were dead !

Envy needed all his self-control to don't hit back this woman who was yelling at him as if he was a stupid 3 years-old child.

- So lieutenant ? How are you ? grinned the homunculus.

Hawkeye gave him a furious look and reported her attention on Pride who has observed all the scene without any emotion, as usual.

- Edward ? asked gently Hawkeye, How are you and where is Alphonse.

Pride raised eyebrows, but fortunately managed to remember what Envy had told him to answer to this question.

- I'm fine… Al is dead.

And he gave to Hawkeye an empty smile.

- Oh, Edward, I'm sorry… began Hawkeye.

Envy got up and put a hand on Hawkeye's shoulder.

- It's all right, lieutenant, I'm going to take him to his home so he can have a rest.

Hawkeye agreed and accompanied them to the Elric brother's house.

- Goodnight lieutenant, said Pride.

Riza just smiled and left them.

- Envy, began Pride.

- Hm ?

- The door is closed. Do you… do you have the key of this house ?

Envy blinked.

- I thought you had it, you shrimp !

- So, do you have some money to sleep at the hotel ? asked Pride with a calm that Envy envied.

- No. The old fossil is so miserly that he wouldn't give me a cenz to eat if I was dying from hungry !

**Omake **

Havoc entered in Roy's office with a triumphal smile upon his lips.

- Good morning sir, I'm pleased to inform you that you finally achieve your aim, you're the new Fuh… Geez ! exclaimed Havoc, staring at Envy's look. Have you been sleeping under a bridge, last night !


	5. Chapter 5

**Title :** Military's illusion 军部の虛像

**Author :** Jinglestan (– AkitoAya)

**Rating :** G

**Disclaimer :** We don't own them, originals characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa and Pride to the BBI staff.

Imagined by Jinglestan, written by AkitoAya

Chapter 5 

Envy stared blankly at the mountain of papers on his desk.

"- What the hell is that !"

"- Your daily paperwork, sir. answered Riza Hawkeye, as if she knew he'd ask."

He gave her a menacing look but she didn't seem to pay any attention.

"- If I may advise you, you should begin now so it will be over sooner."

He stared another time at Riza.

"- The faster, the better, lieutenant ? That's ok, just leave me and tell to the Fullmetal that I'm waiting for him."

Riza bowed quickly and left the room. Almost two minutes after, Pride opened the door silently.

"- Envy ? Do you need me ?"

The older homunculus smiled and got up.

"- Come here and sit, Pride. It's very easy I just want you to sign these papers for me."

Pride raised a golden eyebrow.

"- What about you, then ? What are you going to do ?"

"- That's none of your business, my dear shrimp. Just obey me and never ask."

He walked toward the door, still smiling.

"- I'm counting on you ! Do a good work for your country, colonel Elric !"

He laughed and left the room, leaving Pride alone with the papers. The weather was quite sunny today, maybe a little rest under the trees would do him some good. It wasn't easy to act like Mustang and the love letters he received each day didn't help.

Envy had fallen half-asleep when he heard footsteps stopping just in front of him. He opened an eye and gasped at the vision of Riza, a dangerous light glowing in her eyes.

"- I've surprised colonel Elric scribbling on papers at your desk. If I understood what he told me, you ordered him to sign your papers for you." Envy swallowed. "But I suggest you to tell him that cross aren't signatures and now, I believe it's time for you to do your work, _sir_." She said icily.

"- Um… It's exactly what I was going to do, lieutenant." Answered the homunculus.

"- Good. Let's go, then. We've lost already a lot of time."

Walking back toward his quarters, Envy had a thought for the dead general. And for the first time, he sympathized for a human.


End file.
